dreams in one night XD
by xxXkmiXxx
Summary: LEANLO COMPLETO!leanlo completo para que no haya problemas y si tienen alguna duda escribanmela es un narihina muy corto pero se cagaran de rizaz o eso espero...Y NO SEAN FLOJOS Y LEANLA COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos oigan este es un one shot espero ke les guste y perdonenme por las faltas de ortografia que tenga luego les explico muchas cosas pero eso al final del fic ok

hola a todos oigan este es un one shot espero ke les guste y perdonenme por las faltas de ortografia que tenga luego les explico muchas cosas pero eso al final del fic ok?? vale empesemos!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

naruto iba caminando un poco nervioso tanto ke aunke le rugian las tripas no les hacia caso pues tenia algo muy importante que hacer. fue a la floreria de ino, y ya ahi dentro se desarrollo la siguiente platica...

buenos dias naruto, en que te puedo ayudar?? pregunto la yamanaka -b-bueno quisiera unas rosas-respondio nuestro querido rubio hyperactivo -a ya veo es para tu chca especial- dijo yamanaka con una cara picara -hem si pero ya me las podrias dar??-suplico el pobre naruto

ino se las dio, no sin antes darle unos consejos a naruto para conquistarla; los cuales aborchonaban al pobrecito. cuando naruto hubo pagado por las flores, se dedico a buscar a cierta chica portadora de byakugan. naruto estaba practicando mentalmente (pueden creerlo xD) que es lo ke le iba a decir a hinata. cuando doblando en una esquina se tropezo con...

-upps perdon, na-naruto??--hinata!! justo a la persona que queria ver-- etto po-porque,na-naruto kun??--ven tengo algo que decirte-- p-pero yo me tengo ke ir-- oh hinata solo seran unos minutos-- y la llevo debajo de la sombra de un arbol --hinata ,yo, bueno es que me he dado cuenta porfin de tus s-sentimientos, y quiero pedirte saca el ramo de rosas que seas mi novia-- hinata se quedo en shock y cuando al fin reacciono le dijo --lo-lo siento naruto-kun no puedo serlo, ya que hay otra persona con la que estoy saliendo...-- QUEEEEE!! no puede ser, estas saliendo con kiba??--hem, no...--con sai??--no, no es con sai ...--con shino??-no,con shino no. es...--no me digas que con sasuke??--quien sasuke?? no...-- en eso viene sakura y abrasa por detras a hinata y le dice-hina, te he estado esperando...--lo siento sakura-chan-- y ni si quiera me saludas??--lo siento sakura-chan y le da un beso en la mejilla-- hinata asi no ya te he dicho que con confianza ...dandole sakura a hinata un beso apasionado HINATA,SAKURA pe-pero que demonios estan haciendo--dijo naruto como histerico --hina chan no le has dicho de lo nuestro??--e-estaba en eso sakura-chan-- bueno, naruto hina-chan y yo somos pareja desde hace 2 dias...-

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito naruto, jadeante y en su cama por la reciente pesadilla que acaba de tener, ya cuando se dio cuenta que solo era un sueño se tranqulizo

y cuando se iba a acostar de nuevo para seguir durmiendo, alguien abre la puerta de su habitacion y se da cuenta de que es sasuke y le dice alterado -naruto,cariño estas bien?? no te paso nada malo??vine en cuanto pude-- no te preocupes sasuke, no me ha pasado nada...-oh gracias a (perdonen eske kiero hacer esto sin alguna influencia religiosa XD) --dijo sasuke aliviado y antes dde salir de la habitacion lo detiene la voz de naruto--sasuke, ahora no puedo dormir...-- y sasuke le mira con cara picara --pues hay que aprovechar que estamos despiertos...-- y se pone encima de naruto besandole el cuello...

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito una hinata muy alterada por el sueño un poco pertubador que acaba de tener, y se dijo asi misma --no volvere a comer 2 ordenes de takoyaki antes de dormir...

-tienes razon hinata...-se escucha una voz fanstamal y hinata muy nerviosa pregunta--qui-quien es-esta ahi??--hinata que mala eres como no reconoces a una de tus mejores amigas-- dijo sakura pero ella lucia un poco difertente ya que tenia en el brazo derecho chancros y en su brazo y pierna izquierda tenia escamas y la mitad de su cara no tenia piel lo cual dejaba sus musculos y su ojo al aire y le dijo --hinata ayudame-- c-como??--dejandome comer tus organos--y antes de que hinata pudiera hacer algo le escupio a la cara y al instante se desmayo y desgarro su vientre comiendo cuanto organo pudo...

nnnnnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito sakukura nerviosa y cuando se recupero se dijo a si misma--nunca volvere a ver _experimento de hospital contra el amanecer de los zombies 4 _y menos comer palomitas,cacahuates y nachos en un mismo tazon...

y cuando se volvio a acostar sintio algo duro debajo de su almohada --pero...que carajos hace aqui el oso-emo-peluche?? como sea odio estos peluches-- y con la fuerza que sakura tiene desgarro al oso-emo-peluche le quito la cabeza y los botones reompiendo todas las costuras y sacandole el relleno...

nnnnooooooooooooo-dijo sasuke despertandose y de inmediato empezo a buscar por toda su cama a su tesoro mas perciado y al fin lo encontro tirado en el suelo, encontro a su oso-emo-peluche y le dijo ohhh oso-emo-peluche temi que te hubiera perdido --por mas que intentes no dejare de cortarme las costuras-- tienes razon sin ti no podria dormir,dulces sueños oso-emo-peluche--para que realizar inutiles sueños,si es mas facil esperar la muerte--y con este ultimmo comenterio de oso-emo-peluche sasuke pudo dormir tranquilamente...

/FIN\

bueno quiero pedir perdon a todos los que leen 30 dias la verdad es que no he actualizado porque como una semana despues de poner el ultimo capi descubri que tenia como 19 virus troyanos y un backdoor y todo por descar programas como photoshop los sims2 halo strategi tribes por ares si me hubiesen dicho que descargar ese tipo de programas se metian virus a tu querida compu no lo hubiera hecho lo juro el caso es que mi mama se la llevo a arreglar pero hubieron varios problemas que me la trajo como un mes despues y como dos dias estube actualizandome en fanfiction (por que ustedes saben que me encanta leer estos fics) y en los mangas que un sabado me fui con una amiga a pasar el dia ellos aprovecharon para meterse a la compu pero como estan indutiles mis hemanos dejaron pasar 4 troyanos otra vez y yo azi de ke nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo y word no funciona muy bien y por eso en este fic tengo tantas faltas de ortografia por que esto lo estoy escribiendo en wordpad y esto no tiene corrector ortografico y yo asi de ke nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooTT

avisos:

1.- no actualizare hasta que tenga a mi preciado word, almenos que con todo y falta de ortografias quieran leer mis fics (para eso me deven llegar minimo 5 reviews diciendome que lo aga)

2.-con wordpad me dedicare a escribir solo oneshot

3.- L,los dulces y yo hemos desistido sobre conquistar el mundo y ahora nos dedicaremos a conquistar planetas para apoderarnos de su tecnologia superior y ser superiores a las masas que poblan este planeta muahahahahahahahahah

4.-sigo inhalando glaseado

5.-nesesito cura para mi enfermedad de perdida de dedicacion y tu puedes lograrlo aportando un review para esta pobre autora COMPROVADO ANTE LA ASOSIACION DE SALUD DE AUTORES

6.-por cada review que no dejas un dulce pierde su azucar volviendose amargo no dejes que esto ocurra!! di no ante la amargura de dulces ;D

7.-quiero pedir perdon a fullme por no actualizar y gracias por tus reviews


	2. correccion x3 y predonen las molestias

hola a todos oigan este es un one shot espero ke les guste y perdonenme por las faltas de ortografia que tenga luego les explico muchas cosas pero eso al final del fic ok

hola a todos oigan este es un one shot espero ke les guste y perdonenme por las faltas de ortografia que tenga luego les explico muchas cosas pero eso al final del fic ok?? vale empesemos!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

naruto iba caminando un poco nervioso tanto ke aunke le rugian las tripas no les hacia caso pues tenia algo muy importante que hacer. fue a la floreria de ino, y ya ahi dentro se desarrollo la siguiente platica...

"buenos dias naruto, en que te puedo ayudar??" pregunto la yamanaka -"b-bueno quisiera unas rosas"-respondio nuestro querido rubio hyperactivo -"a ya veo es para tu chica especial"- dijo yamanaka con una cara picara -hem si pero ya me las podrias dar??"-suplico el pobre naruto

ino se las dio, no sin antes darle unos consejos a naruto para conquistarla; los cuales aborchonaban al pobrecito. cuando naruto hubo pagado por las flores, se dedico a buscar a cierta chica portadora de byakugan. naruto estaba practicando mentalmente (pueden creerlo xD) que es lo ke le iba a decir a hinata. cuando doblando en una esquina se tropezo con...

"upps perdon, na-naruto??"-"hinata!!,justo a la persona que queria ver"- "etto po-porque,na-naruto kun??"-pregunto hinata-"ven tengo algo que decirte-"- "p-pero yo me tengo ke ir"-replico hinata-" oh hinata solo seran unos minutos"-rogo naruto y la llevo debajo de la sombra de un arbol --"hinata ,yo, bueno es que me he dado cuenta porfin de tus s-sentimientos, y quiero pedirte..." saca el ramo de rosas"... que seas mi novia"- hinata se quedo en shock y cuando al fin reacciono le dijo -"lo-lo siento naruto-kun no puedo serlo, ya que hay otra persona con la que estoy saliendo...-"

"QUEEEEE!! no puede ser, estas saliendo con kiba??-"hem, no..."-respondio hinata-"con sai??"-pregunto naruto un tanto desesperado-"no, no es con sai ..."-dijo hinata-"con shino??"-pregunto naruto un poco desesperado-"no,con shino no. es..."-dijo hinata-"no me digas que con sasuke??"-pregunto naruto con el alma en los pies-"quien sasuke?? no..."-- en eso viene sakura y abrasa por detras a hinata y le dice-"hina, te he estado esperando..."--"lo siento sakura-chan"-respondio hinata apenada-" y ni si quiera me saludas??"-dijo sakura en un tono de berriche fingido-"lo siento sakura-chan"dijo hinata realmente apenada y le da un beso en la mejilla--" hinata asi no ya te he dicho que con confianza ..."dandole sakura a hinata un beso profundo y apasionado "HINATA,SAKURA pe-pero que demonios estan haciendo"--dijo naruto como histerico --"hina chan no le has dicho de lo nuestro??"-dijo sakura reprendiendo a hinata,pero con un tono cariñoso-"e-estaba en eso sakura-chan"-y sakura se dirigio a naruto respondiendole-" bueno, naruto hina-chan y yo somos pareja desde hace 2 dias..."-

qYYYYYYYYYYYYp

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito naruto, jadeante y en su cama por la reciente pesadilla que acaba de tener, ya cuando se dio cuenta que solo era un sueño se tranqulizo

qYYYYYYYYYYYYYp

y cuando se iba a acostar de nuevo para seguir durmiendo, alguien abre la puerta de su habitacion y naruto se da cuenta de que es sasuke el cual le dice alterado -"naruto,cariño estas bien?? no te paso nada malo??vine en cuanto pude"--" no te preocupes sasuke, no me ha pasado nada..."-respondio naruto con calma-"oh gracias a piiiiiiiiiip""?"--dijo sasuke aliviado y antes de salir de la habitacion lo detiene la voz de naruto--"sasuke, ahora no puedo dormir..."-- y sasuke le mira con cara picara --"pues hay que aprovechar que estamos despiertos..."-- y se pone encima de naruto besandole el cuello...

qYYYYYYYYYYYp

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito una hinata muy alterada por el sueño un poco pertubador que acaba de tener, y se dijo asi misma --no volvere a comer 2 ordenes de takoyaki antes de dormir...

qYYYYYYYYYYYYp

-"tienes razon hinata..."-se escucha una voz fanstamal y hinata muy nerviosa pregunta--"qui-quien es-esta ahi??"--"hinata que mala eres como no reconoces a una de tus mejores amigas"-- dijo sakura pero ella lucia un poco difertente ya que tenia en el brazo derecho chancros y en su brazo y pierna izquierda tenia escamas y la mitad de su cara no tenia piel lo cual dejaba sus musculos y su ojo al aire y le dijo --"hinata ayudame"-- "c-como??"-pregunto una hinata muerta de miedo-"dejandome comer tus organos"-respondio tetricamente sakura y antes de que hinata pudiera hacer algo le escupio a la cara y al instante se desmayo y desgarro su vientre comiendo cuanto organo pudo...

qYYYYYYYYYYYYp

nnnnnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito sakukura nerviosa y cuando se recupero se dijo a si misma--"nunca volvere a ver _experimento de hospital contra el amanecer de los zombies 4 _y menos comer palomitas,cacahuates y nachos en un mismo tazon..."

qYYYYYYYYYYYYp

y cuando se volvio a acostar sintio algo duro debajo de su almohada --pero...que carajos hace aqui el oso-emo-peluche?? como sea odio estos peluches-- y con la fuerza que sakura tiene desgarro al oso-emo-peluche le quito la cabeza y los botones reompiendo todas las costuras y sacandole el relleno...

qYYYYYYYYYYYYp

nnnnooooooooooooo-dijo sasuke despertandose y de inmediato empezo a buscar por toda su cama a su tesoro mas perciado y al fin lo encontro tirado en el suelo, encontro a su oso-emo-peluche y le dijo ohhh oso-emo-peluche temi que te hubiera perdido --por mas que intentes no dejare de cortarme las costuras-- tienes razon sin ti no podria dormir,dulces sueños oso-emo-peluche--para que realizar inutiles sueños,si es mas facil esperar la muerte--y con este ultimmo comenterio de oso-emo-peluche sasuke pudo dormir tranquilamente...

/FIN\

bueno quiero pedir perdon a todos los que leen 30 dias la verdad es que no he actualizado porque como una semana despues de poner el ultimo capi descubri que tenia como 19 virus troyanos y un backdoor y todo por descar programas como photoshop los sims2 halo strategi tribes por ares si me hubiesen dicho que descargar ese tipo de programas se metian virus a tu querida compu no lo hubiera hecho lo juro el caso es que mi mama se la llevo a arreglar pero hubieron varios problemas que me la trajo como un mes despues y como dos dias estube actualizandome en fanfiction (por que ustedes saben que me encanta leer estos fics) y en los mangas que un sabado me fui con una amiga a pasar el dia ellos aprovecharon para meterse a la compu pero como estan indutiles mis hemanos dejaron pasar 4 troyanos otra vez y yo azi de ke nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo y word no funciona muy bien y por eso en este fic tengo tantas faltas de ortografia por que esto lo estoy escribiendo en wordpad y esto no tiene corrector ortografico y yo asi de ke nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooTT

avisos:

1.- no actualizare hasta que tenga a mi preciado word, almenos que con todo y falta de ortografias quieran leer mis fics (para eso me deven llegar minimo 5 reviews diciendome que lo aga)

2.-con wordpad me dedicare a escribir solo oneshot

3.- L,los dulces y yo hemos desistido sobre conquistar el mundo y ahora nos dedicaremos a conquistar planetas para apoderarnos de su tecnologia superior y ser superiores a las masas que poblan este planeta muahahahahahahahahah

4.-sigo inhalando glaseado

5.-nesesito cura para mi enfermedad de perdida de dedicacion y tu puedes lograrlo aportando un review para esta pobre autora COMPROVADO ANTE LA ASOSIACION DE SALUD DE AUTORES

6.-por cada review que no dejas un dulce pierde su azucar volviendose amargo no dejes que esto ocurra!! di no ante la amargura de dulces ;D

7.-quiero pedir perdon a fullme por no actualizar y gracias por tus reviews

8.- perdonen si antes no le entendian muy bn eske tuve unos cuantos problemas pero ya los corregi y espero que sea mas facil de leer ahora mis sinceras disculpas Cx

9.-"?" eske en la oracion de -oh gracias a piiiiiiiiiiiiip- es por que censure dioz es que no lo queria hacer con alguna influencia religiosa C ah y las qYYYYYYYYYYYYYp son parar diferenciar los sueños de la realidad x si no se habian dado cuenta ...Cx


End file.
